neuriotronnipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shoeism
Shoeism is a religion founded by Alvultuseastu, characterized by its worship of shoes. The religion was founded in the United Provinces of the Badlands, splitting off of the Badlandian Mystic Movement. In the religion, boots, sandals and other forms of footwear that are not shoes are considered to be "spiritually inferior". As such, the Shoeists never wear any shoes, but they do wear boots and other forms of footwear that are not shoes. The symbol of Shoeism is a shoe with angel wings and a halo hovering over it. Usually, the symbol is the color white and it is displayed on a purple flag. Sects Egalitarian Shoeism Egalitarian Shoeism believes that all shoes are created equally. Opponents to this idea are known as anti-egalitarian Shoeists. Material Shoeism Material Shoeism says that the superiority of shoes is determined by the material they are made of. Hook and Loop Shoeism Hook-and-loop shoeism believes that Beliefs The Great Shoemaker The Great Shoemaker is the most important deity in Shoeism. They believe that the Great Shoemaker plants a soul in each shoe, and they believe that the great shoemaker created two great and powerful pieces of footwear: The great shoe and the great boot of doom. The Great Shoe The great shoe is said to be the most perfect shoe to have ever existed. Shoeists believe that it is the magnum opus of the great shoemaker. The Great Boot of Doom The great boot of doom is considered to be the most evil entity in Shoeism. The Great Shoebox of Agony Shoeism has its own concept of hell. Shoeism believes that all that oppress shoes are going to be punished by the great shoe. The punishment is being sent to the great shoebox of agony, in which people suffer. Furthermore, the great box of agony is believed to shrink in size as eternity marches on. The people being punished will be squeezed together in the box, and the Shoeists say this will make them realize what it is like to be a shoe. Relations with other Religions Theistic Megaeconomics Shoeists hate the religion of Theistic Megaeconomics. One time, the Shoeists were attacking a statue of Hector Black and this offended some followers of Theistic Megaeconomics. As a response, the Theistic Megaeconomists decided to attack them and Hector Black sent in military assistance to help the followers of Theistic Megaeconomics. Shoeism in the United Provinces of the Badlands The Shoeists are "persecuted" by the government of the United Provinces of the Badlands, because they steal shoes from people in order to rescue them from being "oppressed". Whenever a shoeist is discovered by the police, they arrest them. Furthermore, it is banned in the Badlands because they hate Hector Black, and consider him to be a manifestation of the great boot of doom. The Church of Shoes Shoeism has sects in it that have organized religion. The most popular religious organization in Shoeism is The Church of Shoes. It is considered to be a terrorist organization in many countries in Neuriotronn, as they bomb stores that sell shoes. The Temple of Shoes The temple of shoes is the holiest place in Shoeism. It is a giant temple in the middle of the Badlandian desert and is maitained by the Church of Shoes. The temple consists of one gaint room, in which shoes are put in pedestals of equal height. The equality of height is meant to represent how shoes are meant to be equal, though this often causes controversy with anti-egalitarian Shoeists who believe that certain shoes are superior to others. External Links Shoeism entry on Alphazoidverse Factbook Category:Religion